


"Truth: I love you."

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [18]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake Being an Idiot, Bellamy Blake Has Feelings, Bellamy Blake is a Tease, Cute Bellamy Blake, F/M, Fluff, POV Bellamy Blake, Protective Bellamy Blake, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: Bellamy and reader are pining for each other but, like in every good love story, they are blind to the other's feelings. When Unity Day arrives to camp, Bellamy clears both their schedules to spend his day with reader and, well, one thing will led to another...
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 8





	"Truth: I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a bit longer to post this one here because I divided it into two on Tumblr bc I assumed 10k was too much. Hope you guys over here will enjoy it 💕

**YOUR POV**

Life down on Earth was not as bad as I expected it to be. That is, if we ignored the fact that a bunch of murderous aggressive not very talkative people were trying to kill us. Everything was going great: we had teams that went out hunting, we rotated and did shifts to keep an eye on the outside of camp, we had an actual camp now to defend with a real wall... Life was good.

\- "Morning, love."

\- "Hey." –I turned around to see Bellamy smiling at me as he took the finals steps to stand in front of me; the pet name didn't usually fall from his lips, only in rare occasions, but I welcomed it everytime- "I didn't think I'd be seeing you today at all."

\- "Why is that?"

\- "You know... you like to make yourself extremely busy and put the weight of the world in your shoulders; I guessed you'd have given yourself the longest shift to take care of everyone else partying all day long."

\- "Actually, I'm free all day."

\- "You are? Excuse me, who are you and what have you done with Bellamy Blake?" –I cocked an amused eyebrow at him- "Does that mean I have the longest most annoying shift all day myself? And here I was thinking I was gonna have some fun, wao." –I crossed my arms over my chest- "Rude."

\- "Hey!" –he chuckled- "I didn't say that." –he made me uncross my arms so I dropped them to my sides, looking up at him- "I gave us both the day free."

\- "Well, I hope you have a plan then."

\- "I was hoping you'd like to expend it with me..."

\- "Bellamy, I'm almost 24/7 glued to you!" –I laughed, placing my hand over my mouth.

\- "Alright, no need to be so cold." –he shook his head and I realized he had taken it the wrong way.

\- "Hey, no." –I caught his wrist, pulling him back- "I didn't mean it like that. I meant that, since I'm already basically always with you, you didn't need to clear both our schedules for that. You know I don't mind going hunting or doing patrol or whatever..."

\- "Are you sure?"

\- "Yeah." –I nodded, realizing I was still holding his hand- "So, mmm, what do we have to do?" –I let go of him, mentally cursing myself, moving to stand instead next to him to avoid eye contact now.

\- "Whatever the hell you want."

\- "Listen, as long as I don't have to take care of the latrines, I'm cool."

\- "I'd never do that to you." –he pulled me to him, placing his arm over my shoulders.

\- "I know, I'm glad I'm on your good side." –I laughed, leaning on him and resting my head on his shoulder as I looked around camp- "How long do you think it'll take Jasper and Monty to get everyone drunk?"

\- "Midday."

\- "Wao." –I moved his arm to look up at him- "That's a very open to interpretation answer. I want specifics here, Blake."

\- "You trying to make a bet with me?"

\- "Yeah. Let's make the day interesting." –I offered him my hand- "I say 3 hours to get everyone that's not working walking in zig zags."

\- "What do I get if I win?" –he took my hand- "What do you get?"

\- "You haven't even bet yet."

\- "I say 6 hours."

\- "Pff, that's too long. Have you not seen these people drink?" –he shook his head amused at my comment, squeezing my hand- "You're going down."

\- "What do you want if you win."

\- "Surprise me." –I shrugged my shoulders- "What do you want?"

**\--------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I desperately wanted to answer 'you'. I wanted her to be my girl. I adored her; even standing just like that with her made me happy. How could have I fallen so hard so easily?

\- "Surprise me."

\- "Ugh, you're seriously no fun sometimes." –she rolled her eyes, her hand still on mine as she smiled; fuck, she was gorgeous, I had to force myself to remember we were having a conversation not to go mute as I admired her- "Alright, deal. But no weird stuff, huh."

\- "Of course not."

\- "Awesome." –she let go of my hand and turned around- "Wait, what is Clarke doing?" –she tilted her head slightly as she tried to figure out what Clarke was doing on the other side of camp- "Oh no." –she tilted her head to the side before she looked at me- "Please, tell me we don't have to listen to Jaha's speech down here too."

\- "It's not like I want to hear it either, trust me."

\- "Then, I have our first task for the day." –she smiled triumphantly at me, a playful smile on her lips.

\- "I'm in." –I smirked back at her.

\- "How about, we just don't listen to it?"

\- "That's your brilliant idea? I expected more from you."

\- "I mean, if you let me finish..." –she started walking away so I simply followed her- "We still need food, right?"

\- "We always need food around here."

\- "Then let's go hunting."

\- "Y/N." –I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me- "The Grounders are out to kill us."

\- "We're a team and you're a gunner. We aren't breaking any of your own rules for hunting, are we?" –I eyed her; she was right but, still...- "Fine, I'll find someone else to join us if that makes you feel any better." –I was ready to complain as she turned around- "But, let me remind you: two's company, three is a crowd."

Of course, I wanted to be alone with her. Yeah, we were together most of the time, but it was never just us. But her safety came first, I couldn't risk her getting hurt because I lost focus of what we were doing just because I had her alone with me. I couldn't risk her life like that, it'd be selfish, and it wasn't the time to be selfish yet. The morning flew by easily as we hunted; she chose Harper to come with us so that she'd be the gunner of the group and she and I could hunt in peace.

\- "Aha!" –Y/N cheered triumphantly as we walked to our final catch for the day- "Mine."

\- "What?" –I approached her, looking at the spear coming out of the deer's body- "That's my spear, therefore, my catch."

\- "Hell, no!" –she pulled the weapon out and shoved it to my chest, pointing at the top- "My spear, Blake. See?" –I took the spear and examined the mark; of course, I knew it was hers, but I liked seeing her get competitive- "I won. I want my prize."

\- "Whatever you say." –I handed her back the spear- "You take the weapons and the small catches, I'll take this one back."

\- "My price is not having to carry that big ass deer on my own? Listen, I'm not complaining, I'm already sweating in this heat."

\- "You're welcome." –I smirked down at her, pulling her chin up to look at me.

\- "Move, Blake." –she pushed me away as she laughed- "I need to see if I won the other bet too." –she walked past me and towards Harper as she looked at us with a smile on her face- "This is turning out to be a better day than what I expected."

I moved after them with the deer, smiling to myself like an idiot as I watched her walk with Harper. I found myself going over everything I liked about her, thinking of how lucky I was that she even tolerated being around me for having her around made me happy, her smile, her laugh, her love for adventure... I realized how important she was to me when I found myself looking for her first thing every morning after I got out of my tent, it was almost like feeling homesick when I didn't have her around.

\- "The hunting team is back!" –I came out of my daydream as I heard the voice of the kid guarding the door- "We got food!"

I laughed, shaking my head before catching Y/N's eyes on me, her smile finding its way to her lips as she shrugged her shoulders and I felt my heart skipping a beat. We left the catches for a group to start preparing them, then moving to leave our weapons in the armory.

\- "So..." –Y/N spoke as she cleaned her spear, she was standing with her back to the wall in front of me as I sat down with my own spear- "What now, boss?"

\- "What do you want to do?" –I glanced up at her.

\- "I don't know." –she sighed, moving to put the spear in place and I followed her- "I guess we could prepare the fire..."

\- "Y/N, I cleared your schedule so you wouldn't have to work today."

\- "You know I can't just sit down and do nothing."

\- "Have you tried catching a break and having fun?" –I smiled, taking her chin in my hand- "You deserve to be just a kid for a chance."

\- "Really?" –she rose an eyebrow at me, one of her hands moving over my jacket until she rested it over my upper arm- "I like being an adult."

\- "Do you like it or have you gotten used to it?"

\- "I guess a bit of both." –she smiled before she caressed my cheek- "If anyone deserves being a kid, it's you."

I knew what she meant; I had told her everything about my life so there was no need for her to speak longer about it. I sighed, closing my eyes for a second, soon feeling her arms wrapping around me as she pulled me down to hug me so I obliged, hiding my face on her neck as she run her fingers through my hair. This, this was it; no one had ever cared so deeply about me or checked on my feelings like Y/N did.

\- "I'll take care of camp, alright?" –she pulled back too soon- "Come on."

Her hand found mine as her soft eyes looked into mine. I nodded smiling, allowing her to take me out of there and walking with her around camp until we got to the fire pit around which the kids had already started to crowd, waiting for their share of food.

\- "Stay with me." –I whispered, not even sure if she heard me.

\- "Promise me you won't drown yourself in work later."

\- "Alright."

\- "Nor tomorrow, or the day after and so on..." –she faced me, taking my other hand in hers too- "You know I'm good at listening."

\- "I know." –I smiled down at her, moving a strand of lose hair behind her ear, taking the opportunity to caress her face as I did- "Thank you."

\- "Got you." –she winked at me before chuckling softly- "Now, go be the boss and get me some decent food and I'll get us the best spot to eat, unless there's someone else you'd rather have lunch with."

\- "You've got yourself a date, sweetheart."

\- "Alright, alright." –she smiled, completely avoiding eye contact as she pushed me to move- "Go before I change my mind."

She was so cute when she felt embarrassed; my body desperately craved to be next to her, to hold her in my arms and kiss her, but that just wasn't how things were. As promised, I got us both lunch and looked back for her, catching her lying on the grass at one side of camp next to the wall.

\- "I know life without me is boring but I'm back to keep you awake."

\- "My savior!" –she laughed as she sat back up- "I was starting to think you ditched me for someone else."

\- "I'd never leave my favorite girl behind."

\- "Is Octavia coming too?" –she teased me, placing her hand on her forehead over her eyes as she squinted them looking around- "You must have lost her."

\- "You're such an idiot."

\- "And you're a soft nerd at heart but you don't see me taking advantage of that knowledge to mock you, do you?"

\- "That's because you like playing nice." –I handed her her piece of food, making sure she got the bigger one as I sat next to her, close enough so that our shoulders touched.

\- "You do like playing dirty, that much is true."

\- "Oh, you got no idea..."

\- "Please." –she placed her hand over my mouth- "Leave sex out of the conversation when I'm trying to eat." –I licked her hand and she immediately pulled it away, running it over my jacket- "Ew! What was that for!"

\- "I wanted to eat." –I smiled at her before taking a bite.

\- "And my hand was your meal of choosing? Ugh, gross."

\- "We could do many other gross things if you wanted."

\- "Yeah, yeah, there are many other parts of me you could eat, blablabla... that's basically your pick-up line, you're repeating yourself, Blake. No wonder your tent's been empty since the day after we landed; and here I was thinking you were a heartbreaker."

\- "And how would you know that?"

\- "So, you're admitting I'm right." –she faced me- "Cool."

\- "You're not answering my question, Y/N." –I appreciated when she flirted with me, I liked how she wasn't ashamed of mentioning sex and absolutely followed my lead; I just wished she meant those things- "Jealous? You know you're always welcome in my bed."

\- "Now that's new."

\- "Is it?" –I realized this time I might have gone too far, but maybe it was for the best, maybe it was time I confessed my feelings for her.

\- "Yeah, last time you said that, we were in a threesome." –she started laughing as I understood my mistake.

\- "I don't like to share."

\- "Neither do I."

She rested her back on the wall and closed her eyes. I wished I could read her mind to know what she was thinking. We finished our food, deciding to stay there a little longer. She rested her head on my legs and lied down, closing her eyes as the sun covered her. As I looked down at her, her hands over her abdomen moving up and down as she breathed, her head over my legs and a peaceful face bathed by the light, I realized being friends was not enough for me; I wanted more. I couldn't stand thinking someone else could see this side of her, that someone could lay with her at night and cover her body with theirs; I couldn't stand the thought of loving her and never finding out if she could feel the same about me. I had to know.

\- "Y/N, I..."

\- "Bellamy, Y/N!" –Clarke's voice cut me completely off- "Finally; I've been looking for you all morning."

\- "For the boss or for both of us." –Y/N questioned annoyed, but refusing to move.

\- "I need Bellamy."

\- "Right now?" –Y/N opened her eyes and turned her face to look at Clarke- "He has the day free, can't whatever you need wait?"

\- "I'm sorry. He can come back to you later, Y/N, alright? It won't be long, I promise."

Any other time, I'd have made a snarky remark about who they were fighting for me but, at that moment, I was too annoyed at Clarke for cutting me off and probably reading too much into Y/N's words as she fought for me to stay with her. As she rose to a sitting position, I took her hand in mine and kissed it.

\- "Don't miss me too much."

\- "Every second that you're gone."

Her answer was nothing more than a whisper, only meant for me; the intimacy I felt with her overwhelmed me sometimes.

**\-----------------**

**YOUR POV**

I meant it. I could barely think straight when he was around because I was afraid my tongue would slip and I would say something wrong, something like 'I love you', something that almost happened twice if it weren't because I caught myself last second and I saved it with some stupid remark. I also couldn't focus when he wasn't around because I knew, the longer it took me to confess, the more probabilities there were that he'd find someone else. Fuck, why had to be loving someone so hard sometimes?

After he left with Clarke, I walked aimlessly around camp; with a cleared schedule and very little intention of getting drunk, I had nothing to do. And then, it hit me, I never counted the hours it took Jasper to get them all drunk. _I guess I'll do that now._

\- "Jasper! Monty!" –I yelled at them as I saw them walking in front of me with what could only be a new batch- "I need your help!"

\- "What do you need?" –Monty asked first as he turned around.

\- "A drink?" –Jasper basically forced a cup on my hand before pouring some liquid in it- "Second best batch ever!"

\- "Wait." –I eyed them, the math didn't add up- "Just second batch?"

\- "Yeah, we had a problem with the first container that we were using so we had to improvise."

\- "Takes longer but tastes better!" –Jasper rose his cup- "Try it"

\- "So... just out of curiosity, how long did it take you guys this time to get everyone drunk?"

\- "Ugh, probably double the usual because of that set back. But we're back in business so don't worry about it."

 _Double!_ I couldn't believe my ears. Bellamy could not find out about this one. _Wait..._

\- "I thought I lost you for the day."

\- "Miss me, Blake?" –I smiled turning around as I heard the familiar low voice.

\- "Every second that you're away."

\- "Find your own flirt lines, that's mine."

\- "I forgot that you don't share." –he looked at my half empty cup- "What are you up to?"

\- "Nothing." –I quickly tried to brush him off.

\- "You found out you lost the bet, didn't you?"

\- "What? No! What bet?"

\- "Don't play fool with me, love, I know you too well."

\- "How in hell did you know?" –I faced him- "I mean, double the time? It's impossible you knew! Unless..." –I eyed him, tilting my head as his eyes stood on mine- "You knew about the container, right?"

\- "My lips are sealed."

\- "You cheated on me!" –I punched him lightly on the chest- "Cheater."

\- "Don't call me that, I hate it; I'd never cheat on you!"

\- "How did you know." –I took his chin on my hand- "Spill it, Blake, or you don't get to claim your prize."

\- "What prize?" –his smirk was infuriating, I wanted to rip it of his mouth with mine- "It was a lucky guess, I just heard them talking about having to scavenge for a new one in the future; I swear I didn't know that future was today."

\- "Swear it!"

\- "I swear it on us." –his answer took me by surprise- "But, if it makes you feel better, we'll leave it at a tie."

\- "I'm going to trust you." –I let go of him but didn't move away- "What do you want?"

\- "I told you to surprise me."

\- "Boring!" –I handed him my cup- "Drink and lighten up. I want party Bellamy right now."

\- "You don't know party Bellamy."

\- "I want to, so do us both a favor."

**\-------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

For a second there, I thought she might have kissed me; I hoped she would, but she ended simply staying glued to me, which I didn't mind either. I couldn't let 'party Bellamy' show up, because then I knew for sure I'd mess up. Drunk me liked to have deep conversations while cuddling, he liked to kiss and confess feelings and make love. That was not happening today. But Y/N didn't need to know.

\- "Alright." –I drank whatever was left on her cup- "Let's see how much you enjoy me at my best."

\- "There's a better version of you?" –she eyed me up and down, I'd dare say almost with hunger- "I can't wait."

\- "Why?"

\- "Because I already like a lot the usual you."

\- "And I'm the flirter."

\- "That was just a compliment to your amazing personality, don't get things mixed up."

\- "You need to catch up then." –I pointed at Jasper and Monty with my head who were dancing with a couple other kids in the middle of camp- "Join them."

\- "Why?"

\- "I want to see 'party Y/N'." –she rolled her eyes- "Come on, please."

\- "Fine, just because you beg so pretty." –she cocked an eyebrow at me, taking my hand in hers- "Your prize is, you get to come with me."

I felt my blood boiling with desire as she pulled me after her. _Friends, you are just friends._ I repeated the mantra in my head as we approached the guys who welcomed us with open arms and more booze. I promised myself not to drink more than I should, keeping an eye on Y/N in case I needed to take her to her tent. I wasn't drunk enough not to feel awkward in the middle of the teens around me, dancing with their cups on their hands, but I did like seeing Y/N enjoying herself, clearly ahead of my tipsy game as she danced with Jasper. I had to try really hard not to look at her like an idiot in love, which was exactly what I was, but none of them needed to know. I couldn't give it away.

\- "Come on, Bell!" –Y/N stood in front of me- "You're standing there like a... like a tree!"

\- "I'm not drunk enough for this."

\- "Here." –she handed me her cup- "It's not too strong so you won't get drunk, trust me."

\- "Then...?"

\- "I'm trynna get you a little tipsy. I want party Bellamy, please."

\- "Am I not good enough?"

\- "Of course, you are!" –she looked up at me with puppy eyes- "But you promised."

\- "Just because you beg so pretty." –I took a good sip of her cup as she looked at me.

\- "I can do a lot of things pretty." –she mocked me.

\- "Will I ever find out?" –I couldn't help it, pulling her closer to me, her face so close to mine...

\- "You want to?" –she moved her hand down over my jacket- "Maybe, if you ask nicely..." –she intertwined her fingers with mine- "Come on!"

She started pulling me to the center of the crowd where Jasper, Monty and Harper were as I laughed, shaking my head and chugging down all that was left in the cup before leaving it on the floor, following Y/N and smiling as she turned around to look at me.

\- "Show me those moves you always talk about."

\- "I didn't mean 'dancing moves', love."

\- "Right, right." –she nodded profusely- "Another time then."

I felt my breath caught in my chest as she danced with Harper. _Bellamy, calm down, she's tipsy and she doesn't love you._ I wished she meant it. As the booze kept coming, I felt myself loosening up and warming up. Y/N decided to dance with me and so we did, laughing together at both our lame attempts at looking like professionals. I loved her. Jasper suddenly changed the music, putting on a slow song and forcing Harper and Monty together. _Of course._ I was about to leave the dance floor when someone pulled me back.

\- "Don't you dare leave me in this crowd of drunken teens alone, Blake."

\- "Come with me, then."

\- "I wanna keep dancing." –she pleaded me.

\- "A slow song? With me?"

\- "With who else am I supposed to dance it?" –she rose her eyebrow at me.

 _With someone you love._ I knew I should move away, I knew I should leave or else I may start enjoying this too much. But I was weak, and I gave in.

\- "Fine."

\- "Because I beg so pretty?"

\- "Because I like you."

\- "Uh, that's even better."

I looked around us to see all the other couples not really dancing, more so just swinging from side to side in each other's arms. I gulped as Y/N stood in front of me, I couldn't read her expression so, before any of us thought any better of this, I took her hands in mine and pulled her to me, her chest hitting mine as she looked up at me, letting go of my hands and moving them to the back on my neck, so I simply placed my hands on her waist and started moving us from side to side. Y/N smiled up at me before resting her head on my chest; I was certain she could hear my heart racing and I cursed myself for starting this. But I decided to enjoy it, knowing this would last for only a moment.

We stood like that for a couple songs though, people starting to leave until it was only Monty with Harper and us. And a drunk Jasper dancing on his own. Y/N turned her face to the other side, still resting it over my chest and landing eyes on Jasper, her laughter filled my ears as she rested now her forehead over me.

\- "Jasper, you need better moves, my friend."

\- "Come here." –he approached us laughing, offering his hand to Y/N- "Let me show you how real people dance." –he looked at me- "If you excuse us."

\- "Alright, alright!" –I raised my hands in defeat- "Treat her nicely, huh?"

\- "Of course!"

I moved back, sitting down against a fallen tree, watching Jasper take Y/N's hand in his and placing his other on her waist, starting to move them both around the place and moving in circles. Y/N laughed uncontrollably as Jasper took the lead on the dance, twirling her around, dipping her low and pulling her back up hugging her. I had to admit, her knew what he was doing.

\- "Alright, alright, I'm getting dizzy!" –Y/N chuckled before Jasper could twirl her again- "You showed them."

\- "Of course, I did!"

Jasper kept dancing on his own as Y/N rested her hands on her knees, regaining her breath for a second before catching my eyes on her and walking up to me, sitting down to my left and resting her back on the tree, closing her eyes.

\- "He really knows how to move." –she whispered with a smile on her face.

\- "Yeah, I could see you were struggling to follow his lead, you should apologize."

\- "You've taken all my energy for the day." –she turned her face to look at me, an amused look on her face- "If anyone should apologize, it's you."

\- "We're gonna have to find a way to build up your stamina, then."

\- "Cool." –she rested her head on my shoulder as I tensed beside her- "Let me know when you find the best way."

**\-------------------------**

**YOUR POV**

Bellamy and I had really spent the day together, just us. I wouldn't lie, it made me so happy knowing he actually enjoyed spending time with me but, at the same time, I couldn't help but be scared of ruining it: my feelings for the freckled leader only seemed to strengthen the more time I spent with him. Sometimes I thought he might feel the same about me, like that morning when he asked me if I wanted to spend the day with him; others, I realized I was more of her confident, her best friend even, like hours ago when we were at the armory. I didn't know for how long but, for now, just being around him was enough so, as I closed my eyes, with my head on his shoulder, I promised myself to enjoy every little second with him. That didn't last long though, as Monty, Harper and Jasper sat in a circle with us, being joined by Clarke and Raven with Octavia who showed up out of nowhere.

\- "This reunion calls for a game." –Monty started, pouring each of us a cup of their last batch.

\- "What kind of game?" –Bellamy was quick to ask as he straightened his back next to me.

\- "Truth or dare, of course!" –Jasper cheered from in front of me, high-fiving Monty- "A classic."

\- "I'm not drunk enough to hear your questions nor your answers."

\- "Here." –Bellamy offered me his cup- "This will help."

\- "Are you trying to get me drunk?" –I eyed him up and down, showing him my own cup- "Low."

\- "I'm trying to help you endure this since I have to be here too." –he smiled cheekily at me- "Besides, yours is half gone."

\- "You don't have to be here."

\- "I want to." –he took my hand in his and wrapped it around his cup- "Don't worry, I'll look out for you. I promise."

\- "Aren't you such a charm."

\- "Don't say that too loud." –he pointed with his head at the rest of the group, engrossed in their own conversation about the rules of the game- "I don't need them thinking they can approach me like I'm one of them."

\- "I got you, then." –I smiled before taking a good sip of his drink and pouring the rest on my own cup, handing him the empty one and turning my face to the rest- "Alright, we're in."

\- "Awesome." –Jasper cheered, clearly much more excited about this game than the rest of us, probably because he had been drinking more than them- "We'll use this." –he took an empty cup and placed it in the middle- "I'll start and then I spin it."

\- "Who questions you."

\- "You ask me first." –Jasper looked at Raven- "Then, on my next round, Clarke and so on and like that for everyone else. Cool?"

We all agreed and started playing. The questions were innocent at the beginning like doing first impressions of someone in camp, which task we'd pass on in camp if we could, telling some secrets that I was certain most of us already knew... The dares were more or less the same: taking a shot, doing a lap around camp before their next turn, yelling something or doing something silly to someone that wasn't there... Clarke was the first to leave, her role as the mom of the camp didn't go unnoticed but I also knew she probably needed time alone too; after all, she was used to spending that day with her family. Then, it was Octavia, saying she was tired and that she was heading to bed. I could tell Bellamy was relieved for I had had to cover his ears a couple times, only ending up laughing in the end.

\- "And then, they were six." –Jasper cheered, still going strong- "Who'll be next?" –I took another sip of my recently refilled cup, courtesy of the master of booze himself- "Y/N! Finally."

\- "I don't like how that 'finally' sounded." –I rested my back on the tree trunk behind me- "So, I'm going to say truth."

\- "You're boring." –I stuck my tongue out of him as he booed me- "Alright."

\- "Come on, Jasper!" –Raven pushed him to the side- "It's not that hard!"

\- "Alright, alright." –he moved Raven away as I laughed- "Y/N, if you could ask out on a date anyone in here, who'd it be?"

I felt the heat on my face way before my tipsy brain fully processed the question. I swore time froze for a second; I couldn't answer that, I could say the truth, I couldn't... I didn't' even want to look at him. Raven shoved my side as she wiggled her eyebrows at me and looked at Bellamy. I could have died right there.

\- "Come on, Y/N." –Monty sighed- "If you lose..."

\- "Oh, hell no, I don't lose things!" –the reminder of what was into play shook me out of my own brain freeze as I drank the last bit of booze on my cup- "I'd ask... wait, promise me whoever I don't say won't get angry."

\- "You're worried about that?" –Bellamy's raspy voice forced a shiver down my spine as I looked at him- "Really?"

\- "I... I mean... yeah?" –I couldn't think straight with the booze- "Alright." –I cleared my throat- "I'd ask either Raven..."

\- "Yes!" –Raven threw her hands at me and I started laughing as I shoved her away- "I say yes."

\- "Or..." –Bellamy questioned behind me.

\- "Or what?" –Monty asked him after taking a sip of his cup.

\- "She said 'either'." –I was certain the booze was making me hear things; Bellamy sounded disappointed, almost desperate- "That means there's someone else, right?"

\- "I'd ask you." –I blurted out before I could think any better of it.

\- "Really?" –he smirked at me, a perfect contrast with the amused tone in his voice.

\- "Ugh, don't get cocky about it or I'll take it back." –I pushed him to the side.

\- "Don't worry, love." –he placed his arm over my shoulders, pulling me to him before whispering in my ear- "I'd choose you too."

\- "I think I've had too much to drink." –Raven spoke before I could even make sense of what Bellamy had just said, not moving my eyes from him- "I'm out, Y/N."

\- "One more round!" –Monty pleaded as I eyed Raven, knowing she had called my name for a reason; my eyes landing on Monty and Jasper for a second, they were so drunk it was almost funny- "Come on, guys!"

\- "Nah, I've had enough." –Raven winked at me as she walked away- "Have fun!"

I was starting to think Raven knew something I didn't but soon forgot all about it as the bottle landed on Jasper who chose 'dare' and had to try to jump his way on one foot to the nearest tent and come back doing a handstand. Needless to say, he was too drunk to do any of that, so he had to take a shot of the strongest booze they had which, if we thought about it, wasn't the best idea for his current state but that was the game.

\- "Bellamy." -Harper smiled as the cup's end landed on him- "What's it going to be."

\- "I guess it's only fair I do dare now."

\- "Great." -Harper had a mischievous smile on her face- "I dare you to demonstrate for us what's your favourite place to be kissed."

\- "On whom?"

\- "Keep it pg-13, alright?" -Monty laughed pointing at Jasper- "We got kids in here."

\- "You should take that advice for yourself." -Jasper mocked him as he pointed at Harper with his head, a laugh erupting from my lips at Monty and Harper's faces.

\- "Now, this has gotten interesting." -I took a sip from my drink- "We should have started like this."

\- "You're probably right." -Harper answered before addressing Bellamy- "Your time is running out."

\- "You didn't answer."

\- "You can choose."

I wasn't particularly excited for this one; I didn't need to see Bellamy making out with anyone right now, so I decided to focus my attention on my drink.

\- "Y/N?" -Bellamy's hand on my leg forced me to look up from my cup- "Mind helping me out with this one?"

I swear I choked on my drink, feeling all the heat from the booze rushing to my face, unable to articulate a single coherent thought for what seemed like hours.

\- "Mmm." -I gulped, trying to gain some time- "I... I guess."

\- "Don't worry, you don't have to do anything, just..." -he moved his hand to my face as he stood in front of me- "Close your eyes."

I definitely could have said 'no', I could have told him I was uncomfortable and to choose someone else but, to be completely honest, I was both surprised and excited he chose me, so I decided to see where this was headed. Or more so, tipsy me decided this was a good idea. I could blame the booze too for my decisions but, the truth was, I was very much aware of my surroundings.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, resting my hands on the floor behind me to keep me straight and still, not moving an inch as he asked, his hand caressed my cheek before his other found its was to my neck. I could feel my heartbeat increasing and I was glad I couldn't see what was happening for I was sure he could feel it too. The hand with which he caressed my face soon moved down my neck, moving my hair back before he made me tilt my head to the side, feeling then his warm breath on my skin. I bit my tongue not wanting to give away how I was really feeling, fisting my hands on the grass. Without a warning I felt his lips on my neck, light like a feather before he moved them down, kissing my neck from behind my earlobe down to my jacket. I swear I had never been that turned on in my life and I swear too I could taste blood in my mouth from biting my tongue so hard not to let out a single sound. He run his thumb over the line of kisses he had just left before I felt him moving away.

\- "That's not what I was expecting." -Monty was the first to comment as I opened my eyes.

\- "You asked him to keep it low." -Jasper pointed out, clearly unphased by it all- "If you wanted something else you should make the game R-rated."

Harper caught my eyes, raising an eyebrow at me, so I decided the best thing to do was drink more booze, hoping we'd be soon moving on from this. Bellamy made the cup twirl on the group and I followed it with my eyes.

\- "Hey." -he whispered beside me- "You okay?"

\- "Yeah." -I nodded.

\- "Sure? I didn't mean to make you..."

\- "I agreed." -I smiled- "That's just not what I was expecting either."

\- "What did you want me to do?"

\- "I don't know, the dare was for you, not me."

\- "You wanted me to kiss you?"

\- "Yes." -I answered before I actually figured what I was answering to- "I mean no. Yes? No."

I had to stop drinking, I really had to before I answered what I was really thinking. A slip of the tongue like that was embarrassing enough.

\- "Maybe we'll get lucky and you'll get that dare too." -he flashed me a cheeky smile.

\- "And what makes you think I'd choose you to make out with?"

\- "I mean, it be rude if you didn't." -he shrugged his shoulders- "I chose you."

I bit the inside of my cheek as he drank from his cup. _Fuck this booze, fuck this game and fuck him for... for what, Y/N? For making you fall for him? Yeah, fuck him for that exactly._ We went at it for a couple more rounds, I unable to look at Bellamy but, thankfully, I was too busy laughing at every occurrence Jasper and Monty had for the bottle missed them most times. I was sure they had tampered with it but I couldn't prove it nor cared.

\- "Bellamy." -Jasper smiled pleased with himself- "It's Y/N's turn to ask you so, what is it going to be?"

\- "I'll do dare." -he eyed me; I could have sworn he was deliberately trying to tempt me, although it wasn't as if he actually needed to try- "What's it going to be?"

\- "I know just the thing for you to burn some stamina and get rid of the alcohol in your system." -I smiled teasingly at him as he took my hand in his.

\- "Yeah?" -he actually had to be really drunk to actually want to make out with me- "Tell me."

\- "I dare you to do 20 push-ups."

Hasper started laughing with me as Jasper spitted the booze he was drinking on the grass beside him. Damn, I was good. Bellamy looked confused.

\- "You want me to do push ups?" -he repeated, as if trying to make sure he heard me right- "Really? Out of everything you could ask me to do?"

\- "I mean, it's a win win. You get to train your perfectly sculpted body and I get to watch."

Where did I find the confidence to say that? I had no idea, but I was glad I did for it forced a smile on his lips, a real smile as he squinted his eyes, it's sides wrinkling and I knew he wasn't faking.

\- "You think I have a great body, huh?" -he teased me as he stood up.

\- "I'm sure you do to, why else would you walk around camp without your shirt?"

\- "He's probably trying to catch someone's attention." -Monty pointed out.

\- "I'm sure he manages just fine." -I mumbled more to myself that anyone else.

\- "Mind keeping this for me, love?" -Bellamy handed me his jacket and I had to remind myself not to stare for too long- "Keep your eyes on me, Y/N, you have to count them for me."

You know what? Maybe this wasn't as much of a good idea as I initially thought. I sighed, pretending to be exasperated as he started his dare. I counted them out loud to make sure I focused on the task more so than the way the muscles of his arms tensed with each dip. Fuck, this had been a very bad idea.

\- "Okay, 20. Enough."

\- "Sure you had enough?" -he looked at me with a smirk in his face- "I can keep going."

\- "Oh, I'm sure you can." -I chuckled throwing him his jacket- "We've all enjoyed your suffering very much, thank you."

\- "Some more than others, but sure." -Jasper laughed, throwing the cup in front of Bellamy for him to spin it.

Bellamy sat down beside me, closer than he was before and I had to take a deep breath to calm down. Of course, it landed on me.

\- "Alright, Y/N." –Harper looked at me- "Truth or dare?"

\- "I guess dare too since everyone's doing that now."

\- "Oh, please, let me choose it!" –Jasper placed his hands together, making puppy eyes to her but I knew it wouldn't work- "Please! She never chooses dare when it's my turn."

\- "That's because I don't wanna end up naked in the middle of camp or with my face on the mud, thank you very much."

\- "Ah!" –Jasper covered his mouth before pointing at me with his finger- "That's cheating."

\- "Show me the rule book." –I teased him- "Show me the rule I broke and I'll take it back."

\- "Oh, please, Harper!" –Jasper put his hands together as he kneeled in front of Harper- "Please, you gotta let me do this!"

\- "Not your turn." –she then smiled at me- "I dare you to choose someone to cuddle for the rest of the night."

\- "In between us or in camp in general?"

\- "Whatever you want."

\- "Uh, free card from Harper?" –I chuckled- "Where's the catch."

\- "No catch." –she rose both her eyebrows at me.

\- "There's always a catch."

\- "There isn't, but be careful who you choose or you might end up covered in booze, or worse."

\- "That's a weird warning." –I followed her eyes to see a couple kids that were about to be sick- "Oh, I get it, fine." -I looked at Bellamy- "Alright, open your legs, you're keeping me warm for the rest of the game."

\- "Y/N!" –Harper started laughing as I rose from my place, looking at the guys and Bellamy as they all joined her.

\- "Oh, that sounded really wrong, didn't it?"

\- "It's fine." –Bellamy looked up at me with his deep brown eyes; why did he have to be so attractive and why did I waste the free card Harper gave me- "Come here."

I still wasn't certain what came over me but, as I sat in between his legs and he pulled me to rest my back over his chest, his arms soon wrapping tightly around me, I suddenly didn't mind. I was glad I did it, I felt at home; I just wished he felt like that too.

\- "Spin it Y/N!"

I sighed, having to move from Bellamy's arms to pick the cup and spin it, laying back down over him as he rested his head on my shoulder and I had to remind myself to remain calm as I felt his breathing against my skin. The cup pointed at me.

\- "Ugh, not again." –I complained rolling my eyes- "Did you both trick it or something?"

\- "Us?" –Monty faked hurt- "Never."

\- "But I just did one!"

\- "I'll do it." –Bellamy offered from behind me- "Truth; I'm too comfortable to move."

I felt my heart beating faster and I was certainly glad he couldn't see my face for Harper's eyes on me were enough to let me know my face was an open book. _It just a game, Y/N, don't get too excited._

\- "My time to ask." –Monty cheered, looking around as if he needed inspiration- "Bellamy, what was your first impression of your favorite person in camp, the person you love."

\- "Aren't those two questions?"

\- "Not if it's the same person, right?" –Monty smiled cheekily at me as Bellamy agreed.

\- "That's easy." –I felt his laugh on my back- "The first time I landed eyes on her I wondered whether she'd be a pain in my ass or would be on my side. Turns out, she's both things. I'm certainly glad she ended up down here, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

\- "And who's that?"

\- "Does she know!?"

\- "Keep those in mind for the next round."

We kept playing but my mind was too busy going over everyone in camp that could have made such an impression on Bellamy. His voice had been so full of love, I felt the jealousy coursing through my veins; even having him this close, he was thinking of someone else. Man, I was such a fool, he already liked someone down here. And I was sure they'd like him back. _Three is a crowd._

The game ended as soon as Monty's mumbling became as incomprehensible as Jasper's. After we helped Harper take them both to their tent, Bellamy and I started walking aimlessly around camp. I appreciated the silence for I had much to think about. _Sure, it was a game but he said he'd chose me too._ I looked at him from the corner of my eye, his gaze landing on me and I smiled shyly as he caught me. _But then, that girl..._

\- "Thank you." –I broke the peaceful atmosphere in between us.

\- "For?"

\- "Not making it weird back there." –I looked up at him- "I'm glad you were there; I can't imagine how I'd have answered any of those questions if you hadn't."

\- "Because I was your wild card?" –he almost sounded offended.

\- "Because you're..." –I bit the inside of my lip, I was certain I'd spill my feelings if we kept going like this; tipsy me was no good at staying quiet.

\- "Hey, I get it." –he leaned against a tree- "We're drunk, it was a game and we're friends; of course, you'd use me to get rid of the uncomfortable questions."

\- "That's not what I said."

\- "But it's what you meant."

\- "Why do you think I meant that?" –I stood in front of him, I was angry he could think I'd use him so coldly.

**\-------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I won't deny my heart raced every time they asked Y/N a question related to romance or dating or anything of that nature and my name fell from her lips. I couldn't believe I had even managed to complete Harper's dare or, more so, I couldn't believe I had stopped there. I thought she had wanted it to continue too, for I saw in her eyes that she had enjoyed it; but now, looking back, maybe I was just seeing what I wanted to see, maybe it was the alcohol or the long day. How stupid had I been to believe she meant anything she answered? _I'm her best friend down here; of course, she used me to get out of it._ I should've known.

\- "Bellamy, answer me." –I knew she was tipsy but not drunk enough not to remember tomorrow whatever I said now- "Please. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or..."

\- "It wasn't uncomfortable, Y/N, I..." –I run my hand over my hair before crossing my arms over my chest- "I just..."

\- "I'm sorry." –she placed her hand carefully over my arm- "I swear I'd never do anything to hurt you on purpose. I'm sorry for answering those questions. I'm sorry I..." –a tear fell down her face and my heart broke.

\- "Hey, hey." –I quickly pulled her to me, wiping the tear from her cheek before she hid her face on my chest- "It's okay. You don't have to be sorry about anything."

\- "But I am." –she whispered before taking a step back- "I fucked up."

\- "Why?"

\- "Because I've ruined what we had."

\- "What?"

\- "By answering those questions; they clearly didn't sit well with you, which means the mere thought of being with me kind of disgusts you and I..."

\- "That's not what I said."

\- "Then, please, tell me why you're mad about me answering I'd date you, tell my why you're mad I chose you to cuddle with, I..."

\- "Because, as the game kept going, I started to think maybe it was true. I thought maybe you'd actually date me, cuddle with me in my bed every night and let me show you how I really like to be kissed, be my girl."

\- "What?" –she looked so taken aback, I regretted having started this but I couldn't stop now.

\- "And now I know for sure you didn't mean it. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself for falling for you." –I sighed, looking at the ground- "If anyone's broken what we had, it's me."

\- "Bellamy..."

\- "I'm sorry."

\- "I love you."

\- "I said I'm so... what?" –I rose my head to look at her, she had the sincerest smile I'd seen in my life.

\- "Everything I did and everything I answered was the complete truth." –she took a step towards me, her chest almost lying over mine as she rose her head to look me in the eyes- "Truth: I love you."

I was lost in her eyes for a moment, I couldn't believe those words fell from her lips. I took her face in my hands, running my thumbs over her cheeks as she closed her eyes, her smile never leaving her lips.

\- "Are you sure you aren't saying that just because you're drunk?" –I knew she wasn't, I had seen her drunk the second day we had landed here with the first fresh batch of booze Jasper and Monty had managed to make; still, I had to make sure, I couldn't believe...

\- "You know I'm not that drunk but, if you don't believe me now, ask me again in the morning."

She opened her eyes, taking a step back again and starting to walk back to camp but I'd be damned if I let her go just like that. I walked after her, forcing her to turn around as she raised a flirty eyebrow at me, looking me up and down before I took her face on my hands.

\- "I love you." –I kissed her forehead- "I've fallen hard for you, Y/N." –I kissed her nose- "I love you."

\- "I was starting to think you weren't going to say it." –she giggled as she moved her hands to my chest.

\- "You're going to get bored of me saying it."

\- "I wouldn't dare." –she shook her head amused– "That first impression you talk about earlier..."

\- "It's you Y/N." –I chuckled, rubbing her cheeks- "You're my favorite person on Earth, you're the one I love."

\- "Fuck." –she smiled, looking down for a second- "I've spent the last rounds going over everyone in camp, trying to guess who it was."

\- "You could have asked me."

\- "Oh yeah, and make my feelings for you even more obvious? Thanks, but no thanks. It was enough Jasper caught on how I was feeling on your last dare. Man, that was a really stupid idea."

\- "So, you enjoyed the show?" -I pulled her chin up.

\- "Of course I did. Have you seen yourself? Fuck, to be completely honest with you, that and the feeling of your lips on my neck? I was certain you could feel my heart beating faster the longer you were next to me."

\- "I hoped you enjoyed it enough to catch feelings for me and ask me to move to my tent to keep going."

\- "Catch feelings for you?" -she scoffed- "Really?"

\- "I didn't know you liked me yet, alright?"

\- "It's that really your favorite way of being kissed?" -she moved her hands up my chest, tangling her fingers on my hair over my neck- "Or is there an even better way that I should know about?"

\- "You have time to find out." -I wrapped my arms around her frame- "Maybe you'll show me something I like more."

\- "You're so annoying." -she rolled her eyes.

\- "I love you."

\- "I'm so glad." –she smiled looking into my eyes before she looked at my lips- "Are you going to kiss me now or do I have to wait till the second date? Even if you've already made out with my neck, which I enjoyed thoroughly."

\- "Truth or dare?"

\- "What?" –she moved her head back, looking at me with confused eyes.

\- "Truth or dare?"

\- "Dare?"

\- "Finally." –I laughed- "I thought I would never get to do this, and we've been playing all afternoon."

\- "What's the dare, then?"

\- "I dare you to be my girl."

\- "Ugh, what an impossible dare to complete." –she closed her eyes, placing her hand dramatically over her forehead- "How on Earth am I going to commit to that?"

\- "Take it or leave it, baby."

\- "If you call me 'baby' again..." –the way she bit her lip and how teasingly her hands moved down my sides, I knew I had found my new second favorite word, for her name would always be the first.

\- "Yes..." –I smirked down at her as she looked up at me with soft yet eager eyes, running my finger over her lower lip- "...baby?"

\- "Ugh, fuck this."

She moved her hands to the collar of my jacket and pulled me down, our lips finally colliding and everything felt right. She tasted like booze but I was sure I did too; her lips moving against mine as my hands moved to the back pockets of her pants, slowly moving my hands inside them and pulling her closer to me. She jumped, quickly wrapping her legs around my body, biting my lip a second before pulling back, but I hadn't had enough of her so, taking advantage of the trees around us and the fact that she was glued to me, I pushed her against one, her hands on my hair, pulling my face up to her as I licked my lips. I kissed her slow, running my tongue over her lips before she opened her mouth and her tongue started playing with mine. It was intoxicating.

\- "You were saying?" –I smiled down at her as I put her down on the ground, placing one of my hands over the tree, next to her head.

\- "I hate that I liked being called 'baby'." –she pouted her mouth; she was so cute, crossing her arms over her chest and resting her head over the arm I had next to her- "Don't over use it or I might start disliking it again."

\- "I'm going to give you so many pet names, that'll be the last of your worries, love."

\- "Ugh, please, do I need to catch up?" –she eyed me for a second before she gave me a side smile, cocking an eyebrow at me- "Babe."

\- "I don't care what you call me." –I kissed her nose- "As long as it's only me." –I leaned in to peek her lips- "And you do it happily..." -I moved down to kiss her jaw, feeling her hands tentatively move up my arms- "...or crying out in pleasure..."

\- "Alright there, lover boy." –she punched me on the chest as she started laughing- "Message received." –she moved her hands inside my jacket, her eyes closing before she pulled me to her to rest her head over my shoulder, so I simply hugged her, turning us both around so that it'd be my back to the tree and she could comfortably lay against me- "We're exclusive."

\- "Oh, damn right we are." –I pulled her chin up, her eyes closed with a smile on her lips- "You're falling asleep, aren't you?" –a small smile on my lips too as I allowed my eyes to marvel at her features- "It's been a long day."

\- "Truth or dare?"

\- "Dare."

\- "I dare you to let me move in right now before I fall asleep on the grass, please."

\- "Oh, baby..." –I picked her up in my arms, prompting her to wrap her legs around my torso and kissing her neck as she rested her head over my shoulder, her nose rubbing lightly against my skin before she kissed my neck- "You could have moved in the first time I saw you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my beautiful people!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading my stuff. If you could leave me some feedback some kudos, that’d be amazing.
> 
> Love, Seira🌿


End file.
